


Subdrop

by Lifeless_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring Dom, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Subdrop, Submissive Reader, Upset Reader, caring domme, male reader - Freeform, proper bdsm, sub Reader, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_L/pseuds/Lifeless_L
Summary: A short story on subdrop





	Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

It was sudden. Or at least that was how it felt at the time. One moment you were curled up on the couch with a hot beverage and the softest of your blankets watching your favorite TV show when it hit. Tears gathered in your eyes and you wanted to scream or rage to release the irrational frustration but your body was just too exhausted after the last scene you played out with your dom/domme. The blanket felt to scratchy against you slightly bruised skin and the cup too hot for your still sensitive nerves. The sounds from the television were too loud and you just wanted to curl up in the nearest small space with one of your comfort objects. It was frustrating, the sudden drop in your mood and the hyper awareness of everything around you. You felt almost hungover physically but emotionally you felt like a drug addict who had suddenly stopped all usage. The frustrated tears fell down your face asking you even more frustrated because you were falling apart over something you not only agreed to do but wanted to do. Your mind was spiraling into a bad place that you desperately tried to escape from. Unable to pull yourself out of the harmful mind set your texted your dom/domme ask if they could come over. Telling them that you needed them. Within a few moments they were at your house and asking you what was wrong and why you were crying. You spent almost half an hour trying to explain what was wrong when they just pulled you into their arms and told you that you were experiencing a subdrop. That it was okay and they were there. Anything you needed they'd get for you and they weren't leaving you alone until they felt you were better. Not only because it was their job as your dominant but because they loved you with all their heart. The next week was spent in the, sometimes unwelcome, company of your dom/domme. Having your needs meet and affection given without asking. They never crowded you though, if you needed space they gave it but otherwise they did as they said they would and didn't leave you only to suffer you subdrop allow. And after it was over and you were feeling better you couldn't stop feeling grateful that you dom/domme loved you enough to put up with a week of your bad moods and occasionally mean behavior due to the sudden drop in the chemicals within the brain that keep your mood stable and happy. That week made you fall in love with them all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't experienced subdrop myself but from what I know this is a reletivelt accurate description of what it CAN be like, Not what it akways is like, it varies from person to person;


End file.
